Fading Memories
by Klappy
Summary: Never is a promise...


**FADING MEMORIES**

…_Never is a promise…_

The sound of footsteps echoed in a small corridor as a figure slowly came into view. Deep, shuddering breaths accompanied the rhythmic thuds on the wooden floor, along with Fuji's constant but quiet sobs.

He reached the door to a very familiar room, a room that, in the past few months, had been the only place that he spent time in.

Steadying himself, he reached up to wipe his tear-stained cheeks with a small handkerchief what was already soaked from his pocket, and grabbed hold of the small door knob. Turning it in a clockwise direction, he heard a small click before he pushed the door open.

It was a small, ordinary bedroom, with the walls painted a pale shade of blue and the floor covered with a plain white carpet. The only window in the room was left open, a collection of chimes hung from a string that was nailed to the top side of the window frame. The ringing sound that the chimes produced as the wind entered the room and hit against them was the only sound that filled the small space. And just beside the window, a small bed stood, where a frail figure lay amongst the pillows.

Another burst of emotion took hold of Fuji, and he had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from breaking down to tears.

The said figure was none other than Ryoma, sickly pale and thin, his chest rising and falling in an obviously irregular manner. Fuji knew he was awake, but the brown-haired lad was also aware of the bitter possibility that Ryoma did not even know of that part…

"_Alzheimer's?"_

"_It appears to be just that."_

"_But…is it curable?"_

"…"

"_Doctor?"_

"…_I'm afraid not, Fuji-kun. I'm afraid not."_

He closed the door gently so as not to startle the younger boy, before he made his way to the side of the bed. Kneeling on the mat-covered floor, he took Ryoma's hand and spoke softly and passionately to the only person he ever loved.

"Good morning, Ryoma. How was your sleep? Did you have good dreams?" He asked, even though he was already aware that it was unlikely for Ryoma to remember anything at all due to his condition.

Nevertheless, Ryoma said something, in a rather wheezing sort of voice, but it was not to answer his question. "Who?..." The rest of his words became a whisper that was barely audible for Fuji. But Fuji had heard the question for innumerable times already, and yet despite such knowledge, it still hurt him every single time he would hear those same old words.

He knew he was slowly fading away from Ryoma's memories, and that had caused him so much grief that he himself had started neglect his own personal needs. The realization of Ryoma's terminal condition had brought him sleepless and tearful nights. How could he, when he knew that Ryoma was, little by little, going to forget about his very existence?

The pain was too unbearable that he often wished he could have just died, instead of being beside his beloved who already did not know that he still existed…

"It's me, Ryoma, Syuusuke." He sobbed when he mustered enough strength to do so. Then he let his face fall into the confines of his hands, still holding Ryoma's, and cried.

He had been like that for a good five minutes before he decided to stop. Squeezing Ryoma's hand affectionately, he stood up and announced that he was just going to get food for him, and then walked towards the door. But before he could leave, he heard a loud thud that made his own heart leap; Ryoma had fallen from the bed. He rushed to the curled up figure on the floor and heaved Ryoma back onto the bed. The panic that he felt at that moment was clearly evident in his eyes, and it felt as if his heart had leapt to his throat. He gathered Ryoma in his arms and held the boy tightly, not wanting to ever let him go…

"Syuusu…ke…"

Fuji trembled more at Ryoma's mention of his name, not even certain whether the boy said it only because of a whim or because he still did remember him. But as he was pondering about this matter, Ryoma answered his questions for him:

"I…still do…love…" A tear made its way unseen down Ryoma's cheeks as his lips barely moved, burying himself (with all the strength he had) further into the only warmth he was still able to recognize that was Fuji. "…don't forget…"

It was moments such as this one that Fuji constantly longed for, those rare moments that there would seem to be a temporary gap in the disease and Ryoma was able to still remember him. And, as the days passed, Fuji also learned that it was the only thing he presently lived for…

"I won't, Ryoma. Even if you do, I won't. I _never_ will…"

…**End…

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, that was…nice, don't you think? Just a short fanfic that I decided to write, it was actually a kind of passing idea what I decided to grab hold of. The reasons for this fanfic is a simple wallpaper I made that I have themed with the same title, "Fading Memories", and the same fascinating quote what was stated at the beginning. Simple, yes, but I do admit this fanfic had proven quite a lot of how _I_ am personally feeling as of the moment.

And one more thing, I didn't bring the topic up so much because I don't know everything about Alzheimer's disease, although I do know its likely effect to a person. So please, kindly do not bring this matter up yourself for I will not answer to likely comments. Let's just say that it's part of the story, that's why I put it in. :) Clear? Good.

And to those that have watched the movie "The Notebook", I know you get my point.

Anyway, I do hope you liked it. And I also hope that it's not as sappy as I think it is. Still, everyone's entitled to his own perceptions.

Read & Review please. Thanks.

...Klappy


End file.
